User blog:Memorabilia/Just Another Staff Blog Issue 1 - Demoting, Chat Issues, Twitter Meetups and More!
Hello guys! It's your *favorite* admin, Emma! This time I'm going back at ya with a new series, Just Another Staff Blog and I'll adress important issues, and believe me, there are many. Chat Moderators, demoting, and what not. The most important issue is that we have too many Live! Chat moderators, mostly because Dancer sees the good in everybody and every new users just becomes a moderator. It's the same issue with newly made admins. Not to shade Kitten, I'm good friends with her, but seriously - she was kicked 2 times for spamming, and Monkey (whom I'm also good friends with) sweared without censorship multiple times, and a day later, Dancer said he apologised and gave him powers again. What? My prompt is: '''new stricter rules. And if someone promotes the second party without following the rules, both of them can lose powers, too. Which brings me to the next section... Requirements Yesterday I made a Word document where I wrote down all the admin, bureaucrat and moderator neceseties. If you're an admin and think it would be better to change some of these, let me know. ''Bureaucrats'' -has been an administrator for a few months -very active -over 230 mainspace edits -never gotten blocked -was a user on the wiki for over 3 months now -generally nice to other users -GREAT grammar ''Administrators'' -good or great grammar -very active -over 50 edits -main star or guest star (only with the following) -generally nice to other users ''Chat Moderators'' -very active on chat -never blocked on chat -good grammar -only blocked or kicked someone with a good reason -on the wiki for 3 weeks (note: if someone is an admin or bureaucrat, they get instant powers) 'Rollbacks: ' only get powers if they edit often and are very active. '''If you're a staff member without the following, watch out, we're going to get you! * Not really. But we will probably demote you. Twitter Chat If you have a Twitter account, well you can chat with us now! I created a group called JD: Meant To Be Cast, and it currently only has me, Natalia and Dancer. Comment on this blog or my message wall if you have one and I'll add you! Just a warning, we may have to follow each other, because I first followed Naty, and it wouldn't let me add her, then she followed me, and I was able to add her to the group, so. Guest stars are welcome, too! If you wanna follow us (shameless self promo lol): Show account: @JDMeantToBe Emma: @TheEmmaShow01 Dancer: @DancerJDMTB Natalia: @NataliaJDMTB Alyssa: @msalyssaf John: @JohnJDMTB Ballerina: @TheRandomPanini Favicon Contest?! In case you didn't know, favicons are those little images you see of a website at the top of your browser, and every website has different ones. Currently our favicon is the default one, set up by Wikia itself. Since I thought it would be fun, there will be a contest where we will allow other users to submit their own ones, and to see which one is the best! More info about this soon. So, yeah, we need better polls. The polls we're currently making are bad. Very bad. if you have any other ideas, submit them through chat or the Twitter group. While we're at it, we need new voting templates. Ballerina already mentioned it, but we need new templates. Whenever I'm bored, I'm gonna go to Community Central and look at the coding and stuff. Update the Chat rules page Recently I noticed that the Chat Rules page is filled with bad grammar and some misconceptions. If you're an admin, you can help us clean it out. Feel free to! New Infobox Song template Dancer recently made a song template that, you guessed it - goes on song pages. We still need help with some pages, so you can contribute as well. A little irrelevant, but... I bet no one noticed, but I made over 1000 edits! Woo-hoo! And I'm re-doing my profile in honor of it lol. That's all for now! Thank you for sticking with me through this long blog, but I hope it meant something to you and it inspired you to help this wiki more. Feel free to discuss something with me, share your thoughts, and bye! TheEmmaShow (talk) 12:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Just Another Staff Blog